


【盾冬】不是每部電影都適合每對情侶

by chingching27



Series: 【Stucky】單篇短文集 [22]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 03:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: Steve、Bucky和Sam一起看了《復仇者聯盟4》。Bucky有時候會故意惹火Steve，Steve非常清楚。





	【盾冬】不是每部電影都適合每對情侶

**Author's Note:**

> 算是個搞笑兼酸A4的文  
三人邊看邊聊邊吐槽  
不過只寫了他們聊盾冬相關劇情的部分  
畢竟如果整部電影細細吐槽可能要寫一萬字^_^
> 
> 最後還是甜蜜了了一番啦

Steve看有以自己為藍本創作的電影的機率是50%，看以Bucky為藍本創作的電影的機率則是100%。

大概15年前，一家專拍超級英雄故事的電影公司來跟神盾局洽談合作案。神盾局其實授權給非常多大大小小的電影、電視、書籍出版公司，要求向來是不著邊際的「虛假中帶著真實」、「正義中帶著邪惡」，由此要求衍伸出的作品也是良莠不齊，而且真是什麼類型都有。作為復仇者聯盟的招牌之一，Steve被當成影劇主角的機率很高，但到底有多少人看過那些創作便難說了。  
其中「漫威電影宇宙」算是相對品質穩定的一部「影集型電影」，票房很好，Steve大概知道劇情走向，不過不是每一部他都有時間看。《美國隊長三部曲》他全看了，《復仇者聯盟四部曲》只看了後面兩部，而《復仇者聯盟4》他足足晚了半年才看到。

那真是忙昏頭的半年，他、Bucky和Sam到伊拉克待了一個月，轉往阿富汗後又赴伊朗，回到美國後不到三天，便上了Carol的太空船，到史克羅斯星參與了一場星際間的戰爭，前後花了四個月才終於搞定所有事情。  
好不容易回到布魯克林，他跟Bucky在家閉門不出一星期，直到週五晚上才打電話問Sam，要不要一起看《復仇者聯盟4》？  
Sam早習慣這兩人一休假就暫時失聯的慣性，什麼也沒問，答應了週六晚上帶三盒披薩過去。

「來來來，來看看票房影史第一的是什麼好片。」Sam一邊吹著口哨一邊把光碟片放進播放器裡，按下播放鍵後走回Steve旁邊的座位。Bucky早就已經在Steve懷裡佔據了一個舒服的位置，手上還捧著一大盆爆米花，自己吃一顆再餵Steve一顆，好不快樂。  
「上次好像演到我化成灰。」Bucky在片頭的時候說，努力回憶前一集的劇情。  
「不只你，地球一半的人化成灰。」Sam補充：「我也化灰了，基本上之前出現過的超級英雄，只剩下第一集的復仇者聯盟就在的那些人還活著。」  
「所以這集是你想辦法把我救回來的故事嗎？」Bucky轉頭問Steve，Steve點頭：『我認為應該要是，不然我在幹嗎？』

「看來你在懷念死了快十年的『前女友』。」Sam乾巴巴地說。

他們三個向來是很愛在看電影時邊看邊聊天的人，非常不適合到電影院。然而《復仇者聯盟4》才播沒十分鐘，三人已經漸漸進入一種詭異的沉默。原先還在討論Carol那隻貓的Bucky和Steve被電影中美國隊長帶領的談話小組吸引了注意力，開始發現劇情的安排似乎不太對勁。  
「那個指南針居然還在用？我記得這道具第一集就出現了。」Bucky吃驚地說。  
「難道是缺錢做新道具？」Sam隨便亂猜，Bucky大笑出聲，轉頭問Steve：「你怎麼沒想過要在指南針裡放一張誰的照片？」  
『沒必要。』Steve看著他說：『我想看的人一直在身邊。』

「Peggy不是在《美國隊長3》時過世了嗎？而且……還有位Sharon……」Sam小聲地叨唸著，Steve立刻說：『我明明請Pepper和漫威影業的聯絡人溝通過了，那集的劇情太誇張了，請他們尊重神盾局的創辦人和她低調的親人，不要過度扭曲現實以致於影響她們的生活。』  
「《美隊3》上映後Sharon的身分被迫曝光，她才被派駐海外的。」Sam喝了一口咖啡，又說：「聽說她到柏林後，還是會在咖啡廳被搭訕，問她是不是美國隊長的女朋友？」  
「所以這影集的設定到底誰才是美國隊長的一生摯愛啊？我看《美國隊長2》時還以為是我。」Bucky問，Steve想也沒想地回答：『當然是你。』  
「我是問影集設定，又不是問你。」Bucky摟著Steve的脖子笑起來，Steve只是聳聳肩：『我不喜歡那個形容詞後面被安上別的答案，總覺得對那些人不尊重，他們被放在一個錯誤的位置，是多尷尬的事。更不喜歡那個形容詞後面不是你。』  
Bucky親了親Stev的下巴：「大笨蛋。我愛你。」  
Sam啪地一聲，開了一罐啤酒。

「哇喔！有兩個你！」Bucky睜大了眼睛，甚至從Steve懷裡坐了起來。  
Steve不甚滿意地把他拉回來：『有兩個又怎樣？只有一個你就不滿足嗎？』  
「多多益善不是嗎？」Bucky笑著握住Steve的手，捏著他的掌心安撫他，眼神卻還是盯著電視不放：「你剛醒來時就是那樣嗎？有點傻有點慌亂，面對一切的變動都高度警戒……」  
『差不多吧。』Steve其實不太願意多談，不過在他來得及轉移話題前，電視裡的兩個Steve已經在瞬間勝負逆轉。聽到關鍵字也立刻明白背後情形的Steve忽然僵住，Bucky則是倒吸了一口氣。  
「果然還是Steve了解Steve。」Sam沒有聯想那麼多，只是對於這段打鬥結束的理由覺得有些佩服而感嘆了一句，Steve卻楞楞地盯著沒有看他的Bucky：『假如那時也有人告訴我……』  
「別想那些假如了，我們是改變不了過去的。」Bucky打斷Steve的假設，他往Steve懷裡縮了縮，Steve還想再說什麼，最後只是沉默地吻了下Bucky的額頭。

而當那個熟悉的基地出現在畫面中時，Steve明顯感受懷中的人變得僵硬，同時抓住了他的手腕。  
『怎麼了？』Steve低頭望向Bucky，有些擔心地問。Bucky沒有回答，只是全神貫注地看著電視螢幕，直到整段美隊偷皮姆粒子並見到Carter局長的劇情結束，他才吐出一口氣，慢慢放鬆下來。  
一直注視著他的Steve卻忽然心頭一跳，狠狠皺起眉：『Buck……你……你曾經……你曾經在這裡？』  
「我也不太確定，只是想起一些畫面。」Bucky伸直了腿，扭了扭有些緊繃的身體，閉起眼說：「我……我想這裡有一個冷凍艙。還有……我不太想回憶的其他東西……」  
Steve咬緊下唇，正要說些什麼時，Bucky搖了搖頭打斷了他：「別說了，我猜拍這電影的人應該也不清楚，只是巧合罷了。」說著他又苦笑道：「當時誰能想到九頭蛇在神盾局寄生得如此囂張呢？」  
Steve摟緊Bucky，一言不發。

集齊了六顆寶石後，劇情一連串的快速進展讓三人看得目不轉睛，直到葬禮一幕過後，劇中美隊、獵鷹與冬兵齊聚，美隊與冬兵並復刻了《美國隊長1》的經典台詞。Bucky笑著說起當年自己要出發入伍前夜的景況，曖昧的語氣連Steve都紅了耳朵，只是彎起嘴角看著Bucky，食指勾住了他的食指，正要說些甜蜜的情話時，Sam突然欸了一聲，把兩人從回憶中拉了回來。  
隨後兩分鐘的劇情讓客廳裡陷入長長的沉默，直到幕後人員表都跑了三分之一，Sam才鼓起勇氣站起身說：「我說，我們收拾一下吧，時間也不早了。」  
Bucky立刻響應，他推開Steve，也跟著Sam站起來，開始整理桌上三人吃得亂七八糟的零食盤和空袋子。Steve慢慢起身，接過Sam遞來的一疊空盤，往廚房走去。

也不知道是想打破僵局或是有別的計畫，Bucky在三人快收拾好客廳的時候，突然帶著笑意開口對Steve說：「我說，假如你心裡還有別的白月光，也是可以去啊。我相信Tony、Scott和皮姆博士是可以打造出一台時光機……」  
Bucky話還沒說完，Sam已經在心裡大喊一聲「糟糕！」，他來不及阻止Bucky，Steve已經提著剛打包完的垃圾袋，走了回來。他在Bucky面前站定，微微低頭注視著Bucky的雙眼，毫無笑意地問：『什麼意思？』  
明明認為自己應該佔上風的Bucky，忽然心虛起來。越心虛越是該假裝鎮定，Bucky牢牢遵守這個道理，抬起頭也一臉認真的說：「字面上的意思。」  
Steve看了他半晌，Bucky也不甘示弱地瞪大眼睛，Sam在一旁簡直火燒眉毛，忍不住開口：「我說你們兩個……」  
『Sam。』Steve打斷他的話，轉頭看著他：『時間真的不早了，你先回去吧，這些我們收拾就好，晚安。』  
這明顯的逐客令讓Sam也有些尷尬，他看向Bucky，Bucky挑了下眉，輕搖了搖頭，Sam聳聳肩，放下手中的雜物：「好吧，那我先走了。你們兩個……我說你們兩個，看個電影而已，別那麼認真。」  
Steve沒回答，Bucky笑著應了。

果不其然，Sam才關上大門，Steve和Bucky立刻大吵起來。旁聽情侶吵架可說是世上前三名的尷尬事件，Sam加快腳步要離去，卻還能聽到Steve的聲音說：『James Barnes，我告訴你，你就算像這個《復仇者聯盟》的第三集一樣，忽然化成灰，這灰灑得滿地都是還掉進土裡，我也會把整片土都鏟起來，放進振金做的罐子裡隨身攜帶。我告訴你，你就是別想他媽的擺脫我！』  
「誰想擺脫誰？怎麼？現在是大聲的贏嗎？Rogers，我早說過了你要滾去哪，隨便！是誰逼我發誓絕對不會離開？我發的每個誓我都毫不擔心應誓，沒安全感的是你！你自己不願意相信，現在對我兇屁？」  
……Sam只想搖頭嘆息，這種吵架方式他真的是沒在其他情侶身上看過，那些以美國隊長和冬兵為題拍的電影，沒找這兩位親自上場實在是屈才了。

Steve和Bucky的激烈爭吵，最後還是以相當傳統的方式解決。

早晨的第一道陽光穿進臥室時，Bucky的眼皮顫了顫，卻動也不想動。  
他也實在是動不了了。

那個讓他全身骨頭像是快散了，大腿內側尤其酸痛，胸口和後頸一片刺痛的罪魁禍首，現在正牢牢地把他抓在懷裡。強壯的手臂越過Bucky的手緊緊圈住他的腰，修長的右腿跨過他的下半身，膝蓋壓著他的膝蓋，簡直像是怕囚犯逃跑似的鎖住他所有可能發力反擊的部位。  
「Steve……」Bucky喉嚨啞得幾乎很難說話，但他只是輕輕發聲，身後的人也立刻醒來了：『怎麼了？』  
Bucky沒講話，Steve鬆開手腳，Bucky便翻身趴倒在床上，低聲呻吟著：「我好累……」  
Steve笑著俯身，低下頭在Bucky後頸親吻著，那細細碎碎的吻落在他敏感的部位，同時有一隻不規矩的手也在他腰側滑動著，揉著他的臀部時，試探性地摸到了禁地的外側。  
「嗯……」Bucky不樂意地扭了扭，Steve便收回手，把人翻過身撈回懷中。  
他半邊臉頰壓在Steve胸口，Steve的大掌在他背後輕按著，試圖紓緩他的肌肉，Bucky抬起手摟住Steve的脖子，享受著他最愛的溫存時刻。

他沒對Steve說過，但有時候他確實會故意挑些小事惹火Steve，逼Steve在對待他時超乎平常的粗魯。不過Bucky猜Steve也清楚自己的小把戲，因為事後Steve從沒跟他談那些爭執，只是溫柔地呵護發洩過後精疲力盡的他。  
而兩人真的需要溝通的事情，Steve向來非常正經。

「Stevie……」Bucky微側過頭，重重的吻壓在Steve心口：「我很愛很愛你。」  
『傻瓜。』Steve輕笑，Bucky喜歡搞的事他一清二楚，可是只有他的Bucky會在事後內疚，擔心自己為那些爭執傷心。  
他抱緊懷中的戀人，Bucky也跟著收緊手，兩人親密相貼，連心跳彷彿都是相同的節奏。

能愛一輩子愛一個人，是他多大的幸運。  
『我不要什麼其他選擇，你知道的。』Steve柔聲說，親吻著Bucky的髮頂：『我那麼那麼愛你。』

你就是此生唯一。

**Author's Note:**

> 兩個小番外：
> 
> 1.
> 
> 『Peggy絕對不可能把我的照片放在她辦公桌上。』Steve斬釘截鐵的斷言。  
「為什麼？」Sam好奇地問。  
『你想想，』Steve一臉嚴肅地說：『依據神盾局史，這神盾局的名字就是來自我，我豈不就是神盾局的精神指標？照這樣看來，我的照片就應該擺在神盾局大廳正門口──』  
「然後每個特工上班前還要在那小豆芽照片前行三鞠躬禮？」Bucky翻了個大大的白眼說。
> 
> 2.  
Steve在一次意外中血清失效，將美國隊長的位置交給了Sam，退休隱居去了。  
Sam退役後，偶然想起他多年前和Steve與Bucky一起看了一部他已經想不起名字的電影，但片中確實有Steve把美國隊長的位置交給他的情節。Steve究竟是不是因為這部電影得到了靈感，也認為他是合適的接班人呢？  
這個問題已經得不到答案了，因為第一任美國隊長已經與他摯愛的中士共同長眠於布魯克林軍人公墓，無法再為Sam解答了。


End file.
